The Sensational Spider-Man
by Spiderman21
Summary: In alternate reality, fifteen year old Jamal Jenkins is about to learn with great Power comes Great Possbilties. Please Review
1. Chapter 1-The Spider

Sunlight glinted off the black tinted windows of the Xanatos Industries building. The main building sat in the middle of downtown Long Beach. Its large towers dominated the Long Beach skyline.

David Xanatos, owner and founder of Xanatos Industries stood gazing down at the busy city below. He was a tall, well-built man. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. He wore his usual black leisure suit. His hands were clasped behind his back, a thin smile spread across his face. "Lovely." He said softly to himself. "Simply lovely."

Behind him, the door to his office opened and a blonde haired man stepped in. He wore a similar black leisure suit. "Good morning Sir." His assistant Owen Summers spoke in a calm voice. Xanatos shook his head at his assistant. "Always serious eh?" He said with a light chuckle. "So what do you have for me today, Owen?"

Owen cleared his throat and handed him a lab report. "Lab inspection sir." He said. "Dr. O'Hara wants to see if you approve of how the Alchemax project is progressing." Xanatos turned, taking the lap report out of Owen's hand. He flipped though it then tossed it on to the desk. He flashed Owen a smile. "Let's go shall we?" He said heading out of the office. Owen gave a small nod than followed after him.

They took the elevator down the hall from the office several floors under Xanatos Industries, known as Alchemax. Xanatos took a step out of the elevator. He glanced around at the workers. They were hard a work on several different types of experiments for The Alchemax project. He let out a satisfied "Humph" sound. He looked to his right where Owen normally stood, but Owen had wandered off chatting with two crewmen. _Probably reading them the riot act about their work._ He thought with a chuckle. He turned to go down the hall when something caught his eye. In an empty room was a glass cage and in the cage sat a spider. He strolled into the room; his eyes sparkled at the sight of the spider. He bent down and looked at it.

It was bigger than a normal spider. Its legs were longer and more powerful. Its body seemed to glow softly under the lights. Xanatos had spent several billions on the Alchemax project in hopes to beat his rival Simon Hegemonic. A smile crossed his face at the thought of crushing Hegemonic. "Amazing." He whispered.

"So it would appear." A voice sneered from behind. Xanatos felt his skin crawl at the sound of the voice. He winced inward. He stood up. Squaring his shoulders, he let out a sigh. "Ah, hello Simon." He said brightly, "I was just thinking about you." He offered him a handshake.

Hegemonic frowned at him. He stood leaning on his cane; his gray hair neatly slicked back. He wore a tattered brown suit. "You know if you look like that Simon, at your age, your face might stick that way." Xanatos said with a laugh, but Hegemonic didn't laugh. "So what brings the owner of Skyquest here to see me?" 

"Just looking." Hegemonic said stepping further into the room. He looked at the spider for a moment then looked at Xanatos. "So this is it?" He asked with a grunt. "You sunk your money into this foolish spider." He said, his grunt turning to a laugh.

Xanatos smiled thinly. "Not likely Simon, I assure you things will go as planed." He told him. "Alchemax will put your little company out of business. Trust me." Hegemonic's grin seemed to fade for a moment then returned just as quickly. "I'm sure it will." He said. With a turn, he slowly walked out of the room. Xanatos watched the older man go. "Your father use to plan big." He called over his shoulder. "And you saw what happened to him." Hegemonic added with a chuckle.

Xanatos glared at him. "I'm not my father." He shot back. Hegemonic turned and smiled a lopsided grin at him. "Let's hope not." He said and limped out of the room.

Xanatos watched him go for a moment, then back down at the spider. It clung to the cage, resting quietly in its web. _"Remember boy,"_ His father's words rang out in the back of his head. _"Whoever has the power makes the rules." _ Xanatos smiled. "Once Alchemax gene therapy is proven to be a success I will have the power." He let out a chuckle then strolled out of the room, leaving the spider alone.

* * *

__

Help!

I heard Rebekah's voice ring out over the crowd of students. A group of armed men had pulled up in front of the school, their weapons drawn. _"Anybody move, you die!" The overweight one in the bad tweed suit said. One of the gunmen moved and grabbed Rebekah by the hair. "This girl is coming with us." Fatty shouted. The thug dragged her to a van parked behind them. No one moved to help her, not even her boyfriend Mike. _

"I wouldn't do that." I said from my stance at the top of the stairs of Lakewood High. Everyone turned and looked at me. I gave a wave to the thugs. "It's him!" I heard Cissy Ironwood shout. "It's Jamal Jenkins! Oh my god!" 

I smiled. I love it when people scream my name like that. I dropped my bag at my feet. I looked at the group and laughed. "Lets make this quick, TRL is about to come on." I said. One of them growled and rushed at me. I didn't even move, I simply shot my foot up with a short kick. He went spinning to the ground. I stepped over him and walked calmly down the steps. 

"Get him!" Fatty shouted to the other two standing there. The second thug was dumber than the first. He rushed up to hit me, but I ducked and upper cutted him in the face. He went crashing in a heap to the ground. "What a Dork." I said with a snort. I looked at Fatty, who was trembling with fear of me. Gotta love that. I wink at him just for fun.

"Let her go." I said in a sharp voice. He swallowed deeply, then shoving Rebekah into my arms than ran screaming down the hall. I gave a mocking wave. The crowd of students exploded with cheers of my name. 

"JAMAL!" 

I looked at her with a smile. "How about that?" I said. She smiled back and said, "Time to get up." I gaped at her. "Huh?"  


"Jamal time to get up!"

Jamal Jenkins's eyes snapped open at the sound of his mother's voice. He groaned. Sunlight poured into his room. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. He smiled at the thought of Rebekah Watson's face. _Man, that's the second time this week._ He thought then he smiled. "What's my complaint again?" He muttered to himself.

"Jamal, it's 7:10!" His mother shouted again. "Get up or you'll miss the bus and I'm not giving you a ride, So move it!" He frowned. "It can't be that late." He said glancing at the clock. 7:11. The clock read. "Damn it." He sprung from his bed sending his covers flying. He zipped out of his room and raced down the hall to the bathroom.

Suddenly a blurry form darted in front of him and into the bathroom slamming the door in his face. He frowned. "Come on Casey!" He shouted. "Let me in!" The door flung open and fifteen-year-old Casey Jenkins popped her head out.

"Some of us care about how we look in the morning." She said then slammed the door in his face. He slumped against the door. It was the same thing every morning, He'd oversleep due to the working late at the Daily Grind Coffee Shop with his Aunt Ellen and then he had to battle his sister to get inside the bathroom. "Just another day in the wonderful life of Jamal Jenkins." He muttered softly.

Suddenly the door sprung open and Casey strolled out. Her light brown skin was alot light lighter than it normally was. Her dark hair was neatly combed. He eyed her outfit. She wore a pink powder puff girl shirt that came down just above her belly button and a brand new pair of Tommy jeans.

"If you think Dad's gonna let you walk out her like that, you are dreaming." He called. She shot him one of her typical dirty looks. "This is fine, Mom said so." She rolled her eyes, stalking back down the hall to her room that was across from his. Jamal shrugged and ducked into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, He came thundering down the stairs fully dressed with his backpack swung over his shoulder. "Morning Family!" He called. Several greetings came from the kitchen. He chuckled to himself and headed to the kitchen.

His father, Reggie Jenkins sat at the head of the table as he always did every morning reading the Wallstreet Journal. As one of the partners of the Murdock Law Firm he felt he had to be in the loop on stocks and bonds. He peeked over the paper and gave Jamal a nod then returned to his reading. "Hello to you too, Dad." He responded with a mock tone. His father grunted. "Aren't you late?" He asked. 

Jamal frowned. "Maybe, but you do realize we live in Long Beach not New York any more." He said. Reggie didn't respond. _Score one for me for once._ He added silently. "Stop picking on your father Jamal." Janet Jenkins spoke strolling into the kitchen. She wore he police officers uniform. Jamal kissed his mother on the cheek. "Who said I was picking?" He said back.

Janet shook her braided head at him. He quickly grabbed up two slices of bacon and slapped them between two slices of bread. "I'm gone!" He called. "You most certainly are." His father shot back with a chuckle. Jamal grinned. "Almost had you." He said. Reggie chuckled. "Doubt it." He gave his parents a wave and ducked out the back door.

The sights of Lakewood heights always made Jamal smile as it did every morning. People heading off to work, seeing their children off. He gulped down his bacon sandwich. He gave a wave to his neighbor. "Morning Steve!" He called. The older man gave him a wave. He was about to add more to that when something caught his eye. 

Rebekah Watson stepped out of her house. Her long chestnut brown hair came down around her shoulders, her green eyes seemed to sparkle. Jamal smiled dreamingly. _Man she is so hot. _He thought. She turned, her eyes locked with his. She flashed him a smile that would make any man weak in the knees. "Hi Jamal." She said. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Say something!_ His brain told him, but no response came back.

Rebekah eyed him for a moment. "You okay?" she asked. Jamal opened his mouth to respond when something slammed into him. He went tumbling to the ground. "OW!" His attacker groaned, but he knew that groan all to well. "Way to go Phil." He said sitting up.

Phil Urich sat up with a frown. "Me?, What about you Captain drools a lot." He snapped. Jamal rose to his feet. He brushed himself off. He glanced at Phil. "You guys okay?" Rebekah asked jogging over to them. "Sure, the ground broke my fall." Phil grumbled climbing to his feet. "We're fine." Jamal said quickly. She nodded. "Good cause that looked like it hurt." She said. Phil brushed off the last of the dirt off his shirt. "It cool, I do all my own stunts." He said with a chuckle. Rebekah giggled. Jamal smiled weakly at her. _Now Say something really cool to save your butt._ He thought to himself.

Suddenly a red corvette appeared at the end of the block with music blasting. "Some one got the new Fat Joe cd." Phil muttered to Jamal. The car belonged to Mike Thompson, Rebekah's boyfriend. Jamal frowned. _How does a guy like him get such a car and a girl for that matter? _He thought with a frown. 

The car whipped around in the middle of the street and came to a screeching halt in front of them. The window rolled down showing Mike's face. His blonde hair was slicked back and he wore a pair of Ray band sunglasses on his face. "Sup Bros." He said nodding to Jamal and Phil. 

Rebekah instantly headed over to Mike's car. "See you guys at school." She said hopping into the car. Though the tinted windows, Jamal could see Mike kiss Rebekah deeply. He turned back and smiled his usual "I'm better than you" smile. "Yeah later." He said. He gunned the engine and the car went roar down the street.

"What an ass." Jamal sneered watching the car vanish down the street. Phil shrugged. "Guys like him get whatever they want and do whatever." He pointed out. "Besides what's the point of drooling over someone you never gonna get at anyway."

"Who says I'm not?" Jamal shot back. Phil glanced at him and chuckled. "Man, you must be dreaming if you think Rebekah is gonna give you the time of day." He scooped up his skateboard and started off down the street.

"How do you know that?" Jamal called after him. Phil shook his head. "Dude, girls like her don't date guys like us." He told him. "And Besides I hear that Shelly Brant has a thang for you anyway." Jamal shot him a warning look.  
"Don't joke like that."  
"What, She's a hottie too."  
Jamal took a moment then gathered up his bag and ran after Phil. "She's not Rebekah though." He told him, but Phil simply chuckled. He frowned. "So." He snapped. "Geez man stop fooling yourself. " Phil shot back. Jamal thought for a moment. "I'm not." He said Phil shrugged. "Well I guess Becky needs a stalker in her life any way." He called with a laugh and ran up the street. "That's jacked up!" He shouted and then ran after him. 

Jacob Xanatos hated his life. He stared blankly out the window of the limo watching as the world rush past him in a blur. _I could have drove._ He thought with a sigh. Beside him his father David Xanatos sat with his cellphone to his ear. Jacob had often thought that the cellphone was glued to his ear since it was always there. He grumbled and slumped in his seat.

"Let me tell you one thing Jon, The American consumer buys what you tell them to buy." He snapped. "And they are always open to new things. He nodded. "I don't care what Hegemonic says, our technical group is a more hard working than his team and you know that." Jacob rolled his eyes. He noticed his father's aide Owen was amused by the exchange. "I know that John." He snapped again with pure venom. Then his eyes went wide and he pulled away from the phone and stared at it.

"What sir?"  
"He put me on hold!"  
Jacob chuckled softly. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Xanatos glared at him. "Is something funny?" He asked. Jacob shook his head. "Nothing Dad." He said looking away from him. "You think it's funny don't you?" He snapped. "Maybe its time you grew a spine for once Jacob." Jacob's smile fell. He slumped further in his seat.

The limo turned on Carson Street. Jacob caught of the Lakewood High school bus parked in front of Long Beach City College. Jacob caught sight of the students of Mrs. Berg's science class. He let out a sigh. "I could have drove you know." He grumbled to his father, but Xanatos didn't hear him, he had gone back to his argument on his cellphone. He looked at Jacob firmly. "The last time I let you drive you, you went to Mexico." his father pointed out. Jacob frowned at his father.

The limo slowed to up in front of Long Beach City. "I don't see what I have to prove?" Jacob snapped. "How rich we are?" He gripped the limo door and flung it open. "For once You should treat me like your son not a Trophy." he slid out of the car, leaving his father speechless.

Jamal stepped off the school bus in front of the Long Beach City college science building. He caught sight of Rebekah standing alone. Her chestnut brown hair glowed under the sunlight. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He said softly. He took two steps forward then his legs froze.

"Two steps that's a good boy." Phil spoke up from behind him. "Maybe you'll take three more steps and you might be able to walk all by yourself." Jamal glanced at him. "Look at her man, She's gorgeous." He said nodding toward her. Phil looked at her then frowned. "True, but she's got a butt head on her arm." He nodded to Mike, who stood across from them, crackling jokes with their friends.

Jamal let out a sigh. He knew Phil had a point. _Can't she see that he is using her. _He thought. _Hopefully she'll see him for who he really is._

"Look out." Mike sneered. "Her comes Jolly Jameson." Jamal followed his gaze to a blonde haired girl walking up with a notebook in her hand. Mike let out whistle as she passed. Sara Jameson ignored the catcalls, she simply rolled her eyes. "What's wrong Jameson, gotta another stupid story to write for a paper no one reads." He called with a chuckle.

"Why don't you shut up." Jamal said sharply. Mike looked up at him with a glare. "What was that Jenkins?" He asked stepping forward. Jamal didn't back down. "Want me to write it down for you?" He shot back. "Cool it guys." Phil said stepping between them. "Someone might slip on the testosterone on the ground." Several students standing around chuckled. Mike pointed a finger in Jamal's face.   
"Mind your own Jenkins." He sneered. Jamal snickered. "I'm shaking." he shot back. Mike snorted and stalked off back over to Rebekah. Jamal stared at him for a moment.

"What a jerk." Sara growled from beside him. Phil nodded in agreement. "Yeah someone needs to kick his butt. Jamal watched in silence as Mike put his arm around Rebekah. _I got more smarts than he'll ever have, but he's got one thing I don't have is Rebekah. _He thought with a sigh.   
"Come along Students." Mrs. Berg said catching everyone attention. Jamal gave one last gaze then walked on after the rest of the students. "Forget him, guys lets go." He said, then glumly walked along with rest of the class.

The spider moved slowly up the side of the counter. It had noticed that the lid of its cage was open. The other spider didn't seem to notice the chance to escape, but it did. It climbed up on the counter and sat there. It just simply sat there.

"Neogenics is the next wave of the future." Dr. Carlton Stillwell said. He was a middle age dark skinned man. He wore a long lab coat that came over his belly. Jamal did his best to listen to what Stillwell was saying, but it board him. _For this I'm missing Gym? _he thought with a frown. Then his attention drifted to Rebekah. She had wandered over to the cages where the animals were kept. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'd go talk to her." Phil whispered from beside him. Jamal looked at him, then back at Rebekah. _What are you waiting for Jenkins. _A part of his brain told him. He nodded to Phil and wandered over to where she stood gazing at the animals.

"These are so cool." She was saying to herself as he approached. He stared at the oddly looking animals. One cage held a large rabbit. It was larger than any rabbit he'd seen before. Another held a mean looking scorpion. He winced as it snapped at the cage. "He's the only doctor who knows how to crossbreed animals." She said. Jamal looked her. Her light green eyes twinkled with wonder. "I guess it is if you into science and stuff." He said leaning against the counter.

Rebekah looked him for a moment. "I've read all his papers on Neogenics." She told him. "He also works for Xanatos Industries." Jamal nodded. "Did anyone ever tell you your brilliant." He said with a grin. She smiled and blushed. "Of course I am, didn't you know?" she said with a laugh. He was about to respond when something bit him.

"Ow!"

He grabbed his wrist. _What the hell? _He thought glancing around. A tiny black spider crawled across the floor. "The spider bit me?" Jamal muttered. A wave of sickness washed over him. He sagged against the counter. "Are you okay?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow at him. "S...sure." He stammered. "At least I think I am." He muttered softly.

* * *

David Xanatos sat staring at the blood sample on the screen in front of him. "What I'm saying sir." Dr. Miguel O'Hara, the shaky doctor was saying. "We've managed to stop the cancer so far." He told him. "Meaning what?" Xanatos asked dryly. "Meaning sir, that if the Alchemax gene therapy treatment doesn't work..." He paused for a moment. 

"What O'Hara?"

O'Hara cleared his throat. "Your son will die sir." He said. Xanatos leaned back in his chair, resting his fingertips on his lips. "Thank you Doctor, Owen will see you out." He responded. O'Hara opened his mouth to object, but Owen was already ushering him out.

"What do you plan to do sir?" Owen said walking back in to the office. Xanatos didn't answer. He stared blankly at the blood sample. "What other choice do I have Owen?" He asked flatly. "I have to prove Alchemax works and save my son." He looked up at Owen for a moment. "Pull up David Xanatos Junior's file." He told Owen. "It's time we prove that Alchemax works."  
He sat back further in his chair crossing his arms. He turned in his chair to face the window. "Make the call." He told Owen.

***

Jamal Jenkins staggered up the stairs to his room. He didn't remember the bus ride from Long Beach City back to Lakewood. He didn't even remember the ride from school to home. His head was pounding, sweat beaded on his for head. He stumbled into his room. His vision blurred. Jamal let out a groan, dropping on to his bed. "Oh god, what happing to me?" He moaned. "Someone help me." Then everything went black.

_He ran down the dark misty street. The fog clouded up the road ahead. He glanced over his shoulder. The thunderous sound echoed from behind him_. _A giant shadow loomed over though the mist. It was the shadow of a Spider._

Jamal let out a scream of terror. He began to pick up speed and so did the spider. It got closer and closer. He looked up to see his family and friends standing at the road ahead of him. "Help" he screamed, but they didn't respond. "Please Help!" He began to run a little faster, but he didn't move away from the looming shadow. 

Suddenly a "Thwip" sound rang out. Something caught him by the ankle. Jamal gasped as he went flying though the air toward the spider. "Someone help me!" He screamed as he got closer to the spider. The spider looked up showing its face. Jamal gasped in shock. The face of the spider was his.

"NO!"

Jamal's eyes snapped open. He sat up with a groan, clutching his head. _My head stopped pounding._ He thought standing up. _The dizziness is gone too._ "Freaky." He said out loud. His shirt was soaked with sweat. He pulled it off and tossed it into the corner. He moved past the wall mirror. "What?" He gasped stepping back into the mirror. His body was different. His chest was chiseled and more muscular. He ran his fingers down his abs. "I got a six pack, no way." He said in shock. Jamal smiled, then flexed. 

"Jamal, are you home?" His father's voice rang out from downstairs. "Yeah." He called back still flexing in the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. _This maybe cool in all, but what did this too me?_ He thought letting his mind wander back to earlier that day. Jamal held up his hand. He saw tiny bite on the back of his hand. "That weird looking spider did this?" He muttered. "Wow." 

"Jamal You talking to yourself again?" His father called. Jamal looked at the door then frowned. "No Dad I'm fine." He shot back. He thought for a moment. "At least I think I am."

** *

The Xanatos Industries testing lab was in full lock down. Xanatos had passed the order to lock the base down at sundown. Several guards stood posted at each gate. No one was allowed in or out.

Xanatos stood in the control room of the Alchemax chamber. He watched as two crewmen placed his oldest son in the chamber. The left side of the young mans face was badly decade. His eyes were closed tight. Xanatos looked away for a moment then looked back down at the egged shaped chamber.

"We're ready to begin sir." Dr. O'Hara said from behind him. Xanatos nodded. He walked over to where O'Hara sat at the controls of the chamber. Owen appeared silently beside him. He nodded to Owen. "We're all set sir." One of the controls said.

O'Hara looked at Xanatos. "Begin." He said. The controls nodded and began to work.

The Chamber doors closed down around the young man's still form. The chamber began to glow with an eerie green glow. Xanatos glanced at the readings on the screen off to his right. It showed the skin cells become healthy and regenerate themselves. A second later the skin cells were healthy once again. He smiled. "Yes."

Suddenly an alarm blared. Xanatos's smile faded. "What is it?" He shouted. O'Hara's hands flew across the keypad. "Something wrong sir, the file matrix stopped." He called. The glow from the chamber changed from light to dark green. 

"Shut it down!" Xanatos shouted. O'Hara and the controllers looked at each other. "We can't sir, it's not responding to any commands." He called back. Xanatos looked at the screen again. This time it showed the skin cells mutating. "Oh no." He gasped.

Then the chamber exploded in a ball of fire.

** *

For once Jamal was on time. He thudded down the stairs. He had woken up an hour early than he would have thought, but he for some odd reason he had energy to burn. He breezed though the kitchen nearly knocking his mother down.

"Whoa, you're up early." Mrs. Jenkins said. "Where's the fire tiger?" Jamal smiled weakly. "I kinda wanna get to school early." He told her. Mrs. Jenkins chuckled. She moved over to the counter and picked up her coffee. "Let me guess, Rebekah's leaving early right?" She asked. Jamal swallowed deeply. "I-I doesn't know." He stammered. "I wasn't looking for her." Mrs. Jenkins cocked an eyebrow at her son.

"Don't kid a kidder Jamal."

She took a sip of her coffee. "I know you like her, You always have since we moved here when you were Six." She told him. Jamal frowned. "Is that a fact?" He said. She punched him playful in the arm. "Of course, The day you went to elementary school and came home all you did was talk about her." She told him with a grin. "Since then she's all you think about right?" He nodded and frowned. "But she's so into Mike Thompson." He began, but Mrs. Jenkins cut him off.

"That's what she wants now, You never know." She told him. "Have a little faith, besides things do change." Jamal looked at his mother for a moment. "I guess." He said in a small voice. She pinched his cheek. "Now Now, Jammy Jam." She teased. 

"Ma!"

He gave her a kiss and dashed out the back door. He raced down the street. He gave a wave to one of his neighbors. He rounded the corner just to see a little girl dart into the street chasing after a ball. A sharp tingling danced across his skull. He turned to see a pick up truck coming toward her. _The driver doesn't see her!_ He thought with a gasp. He threw his bag down and darted into the street. The little girl turned only to see the car coming at her. She let out a scream.

Jamal scooped up the girl. The tingling blazed sharply.

"Damn it." He shouted then leaped though the air. He and the girl sailed though the air passing over the car. They landed softly on to the sidewalk. The little girl stared at him in awe. "H-how did you do that?" She asked. Jamal looked her then at where he left his backpack at least a block away.

"I don't know." He said softly. "I don't know."

David Xanatos stood in the wreckage of the Alchemax project. His lab, His people were all gone. Beside him, Owen stood taking the damage report. "It appears sir that it'll take a year to repair sir." Owen told him, but he wasn't listing. Xanatos stared at the shattered chamber. The egg shaped chamber was shattered as if something ripped it apart. _Did David do this? _He thought with a frown. "Where could he be?" 

Owen looked at his boss. "Who sir?" Owen asked. Xanatos frowned. "My son."

He staggered though the darken alley. The sun was beaming down on him. Too bright for his eyes. He dropped to the ground. The surges of pain had finally stooped. He noticed that his senses were sharper. He could smell the food from a restaurant from a block away. He could her the people talking. He let out a grunt as if he'd forgotten to speak. He couldn't remember if he could. He rose to his feet. His body felt different, the pain he'd been under was completely gone. He looked down at his reflection in a puddle of water. 

His skin was a bright Kelly green. His ears and nose were pointy. where his hair would have been, jagged spike like bumps ran down his head and along his face. Everything Had been changed all but his eyes. They were blood red. A growl escaped his lips. He drew away from the shock and horror of what he'd seen. He let out roar of pain and agony. 

"Hey!" A voice growled. He turned to see a figure down the ally. "What is your deal." The figure grumbled. Instantly his mind flashed, the figure turned to a man, a man who haunted his dreams. He snarled again. Then he felt a burning sensation crawl down his arms into his hands. "I asked you a question buddy." The man snapped, then drew back once he saw him. "Good God." The man said. He leered at the man for a moment. "F-Father.." The words hissed out of his mouth. He held out a large hand, a ball of fire escaped his hand.

The ball of fire struck the man. He vanished in a fireball. The creature that had once been Dave Xanatos ignored the chard remains of the man and stepped over them. He growled and stormed down that alley. "F-Father." He snarled.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2-The Change

Chapter 2

By the time Jamal made it to school it was fourth period. He darted down the empty hall. _Man, I'm so late._ He thought. He rounded the corner when the buzzing danced across his head. He skidded to a halt as Mike Thompson rounded the corner. _Perfect,_ He thought. _This day keeps getting better and better._

"Well, well, Well." Mike Sneered in his usual tone. "Aren't we a little late?" Jamal frowned. "Back off Mike." He said stepping past him. Mike went to grab him, but the tingling sensation warned him ahead of time. He whipped around before Mike could grab him. "Not fast Jenkins, I didn't like you trying to chump me out in front of Becky the other day." He snapped. Jamal smirked at him. "It's not hard." He shot back.

Mike loomed over him. "What did you say?" He growled. Jamal smirk turned into a grin. "You heard me." Mike let out a grunt and lunged at Him with both fist clenched.

Rebekah stepped out of study hall. She noticed a crowd of students had gathered at the end of the hall. She pushed her way though the crowd. She gasped at the sight of Mike and Jamal fighting. "Oh no." She whispered.

Mike swung at Jamal, but his punch never touched him. He sidestepped it. Several students cheered. "Stop it Mike!" She shouted, but he didn't hear her. He threw another punch at Jamal, but Jamal twisted out of the way. "I'm not gonna fight you." Jamal said calmly. Mike snorted. "Too bad for you!" He swung at Jamal again, but this time Jamal didn't move he stood his ground and brought his hand up. She heard a wet crunch. Mike let out a scream and fell to the ground clutching his hand.

"Stop it Mike!" Jamal heard someone shout. He glanced off to see Rebekah standing there in shock. Her words didn't slow Mike. He threw another punch at him. The tingling at the back of his head told him to move. He sidestepped it. "I'm not gonna fight you Mike." He said calmly. Mike let out a snort. "Too bad for you." He growled and swung at Jamal again, but this time Jamal listened to the warning. He brought his hand up to block it. A sickening crunch rang out though the hallway.

"He broke my hand!" Mike shouted falling to the ground, hold his hand. It was bleeding badly, his fingers were all mangled. Jamal took several steps back. He looked at his own hand, which wasn't damaged at all. "I told him." He stammered. 

Several students, most of them Mike's friends rushed to Mike's side. Jamal swallowed deeply. He glanced at Phil and Sara. They looked at him oddly. He gave one last look at Mike, but Rebekah was staring at him in shock. He simply turned and ran down the hall.

He ran several blocks away from Lakewood High. _How did I do that, I knew the punches were coming._ The thoughts came back to him. _What's happing to me._ He came to a stop. His mind flashed back to the field trip. "The spider." He gasped.

Suddenly the tingling danced across his skull. He looked up to see a steel cross beaming from a construction sight had swung wide. "Look out!" several voices from the sight shouted. The beam's cable broke loose and fell toward him. He didn't wait, he simply acted. He leaped into the air just as the beam feel past him. Jamal slapped both hands firmly on the side of a building. The beam rush past him and spiked though the ground where he once stood. "What in the hell?" He gasped. He clung to the side of the building as if he were sticking to it.

_Okay, this is a dream._ He thought looking down at the street below him. Every part of him told him to go climb down, but something told him to stay. He looked up at the building then back down at the street. "Ah, the hell with it." He said climbing up the side of the building. _This is so weird, I can stick to walls like..._ His mind flashed back to the day in the lab. "The spider!" He gasped. "Oh snap I'm like some human spider or something." 

Jamal swung on to building with a gymnastic like flip. "That would explain the whole bouncing thing and the tingling sensations." He muttered rubbing his chin. "And why I felt weird last night." His mind flashed back to some of Dr. Stillwell's lecture that he had listened too. 

_Some spiders are born with the gift to warn them of danger, A "Spider-sense." _He recalled Stillwell saying. He glanced across the roof to the next. It was at least a twenty foot gap. He smiled and sprinted across the roof, then leaped off the edge. He sailed gracefully though the air and landed softly on to the next. 

Jamal repeated the same act across several rooftops until he reached the last roof. He peered down at the alley. It was a ten foot drop. He did an handstand flip and landed lightly on the alley floor. A smiled crossed his face. "Tender." He said with a grin.

* * *

Darkness settled around the Xanatos estate. The house was built on the peek of Signal hill. The house looked as if was out of the fourteenth century with its castle design. David Xanatos stood on the balcony gazing down at the front lawn. His security team patrolled up and down the estate. He frowned as he caught sight of a red porcha drove up the long driveway to the house. The door opened and his son Jacob stepped out. Xanatos took the last swig of his drink and stepped back inside the house.

"Where have you been." Xanatos snapped once Jacob past his study. "Out." Was all Jacob said. Xanatos frowned at his son. "I left you messages to come home after school." He told him. Jacob turned to face his father. "Sorry dad, I would have, but I was at the hospital." He snapped. Xanatos raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" He said in a low voice. "Mike broke his hand in a fight with Jamal Jenkins." He told him.

Xanatos's frown deepened further. "I told you to come home first." He snapped. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said dryly. He turned to go up the stairs, but Xanatos grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare turn your back on me." He growled. Jacob snatched his arm away showing no fear of him.

"You turned your back on me a long time ago." He shot back. "So don't you act like you give a damn about me." Xanatos gaped at his son. For once he did show backbone.

Suddenly an explosion rattled the house. "What in the?" Jacob gasped, but Xanatos pushed past him and darted up the stairs. Smoke had filled the hallway. It was coming from the master bedroom. "Heather!" Xanatos shouted. He raced into the smoke filled bedroom.

The room was engulfed in fire and smoke. "HEATHER!" He shouted again. A hulking figure stood in the mist of the smoke. A pair of red eyes glowed though the smoke. Xanatos froze at the sight. "D-Dave?" He whispered. The figure growled. A pair of bat like wings formed form its back. It looked at Xanatos with burning red eyes. It rose into the air, blowing smoke around the room.

"Dad, what is that!" He heard Jacob shout. The creature held up a glowing fist. "Jacob!" He shouted. Xanatos sprinted across the room. He knocked his son out of the wall just as a fireball struck the floor. They tumbled into the hallway. "Mr. Xanatos!" His security team shouted. They raced past him into the burning room, but the creature was gone. 

Xanatos stared at the gaping hole in the middle of his bedroom roof. He swallowed deeply. "What was that Dad?" Jacob asked, but Xanatos didn't answer. He could find the words.

Reggie Jenkins wasn't happy and Jamal knew it. He came though the backdoor and into the kitchen. His father stood in the kitchen, arms crossed. "Hey Dad." Jamal said softly. Mr. Jenkins frowned. "Sit." He said sharply and Jamal did so.

"You wanna tell me what happen today?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Jamal didn't answer. "How Did you break that Thompson boy's hand?" Mr. Jenkins asked. "I was defending myself." Jamal said in a small voice. "But you broke his hand Jamal, I've always told you to walk away from him." His father pressed on.

Jamal sprung up from his seat. "You don't know what it's like to watch that clown pick on everyone!" Jamal shouted. "I'm sick of Mike and his crap." Reggie gaped at his son in shock. "You know what I'm glad I broke that creeps hand." Jamal turned and stormed up to his room.

_I can't get over him._ Jamal thought slamming the door. He began to pace back and fourth. _He can't blame me for what happen to Mike, I told him I didn't wanna fight him, but he deserved it. _He threw his hands up in fruition, then he heard a "Thwip" sound escape the bottom of his wrist. "Wha?" He gasped.

A thin gray line had shot from his wrist to the ceiling. He tugged at it. "Its webbing, you gotta be kidding me." He gasped. "I can shoot webbing out of my wrists." Jamal stared at his wrist for a moment then at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled. "Tender." 


	3. Chapter 3-A Death In the Family

Inspector Mark Clemons stared at the Xanatos mansion. The last of the smoke came had final cleared, giving a clear view of gaping hole in the side of the house. He let out a whistle running his fingers though his blonde hair. He was a tall man, well built. He'd been the police inspector for the Long Beach PD for two years and in those two years he'd never seen anything like this.

Beside him, Mathew Bluestone stood. The rookie looked completely shocked. Clemons smirked at him. "I figured you living in New York City you'd be use to this." He said. Bluestone was a rookie cop from New York that Clemons had felt it best if he showed him the ropes. "I am sir." Bluestone said softly, eyes wide with shock.

Clemons shook his head then glanced at David Xanatos who stood in silently watched as E.M.T.'s brought out a body covered in a white sheet out of the house. Xanatos's face was grave with sadness. "Must be his wife." He said to Bluestone. He looked at his note pad. "Heather Xanatos sir." He told him. Clemons sighed. "Whatever did this knew exactly what they were doing." Bluestone nodded then looked at Clemons. "What do you mean by Whatever sir?" He asked puzzled. Clemons focused his gaze at Xanatos. "One thing you gotta learn kid, Everything isn't always what it seems." He told Bluestone. "You think Xanatos his hiding something sir?" He asked. Clemons nodded. "I'll bet money on that."

* * *

Jamal stepped off the bus across the street from the Murdock Law firm. He took a deep breath. He hadn't been able to sleep since the fight with his father. Even with the new discovery of his web spinners at the bottom of his wrist, he still couldn't get the argument off his mind. He let out sigh. "Okay Jenkins time to face the music." He muttered, then crossed the street and stepped into the office.

"Hey Jay!" A voice called out to him. Jamal sighed once he caught sight of Freddy Smith. He was lanky tall guy with dark brown skin. He wore an oversize shirt and faded baggy jeans. Jamal winced. "Oh goodie Freddy." Jamal muttered in a low tone. "Hey Freddy, Is my Dad around?" Freddy nodded and pointed down the hall. "Of course, he lives there." He called. Jamal nodded and hurried down the hall. _That dude is a weirdo I tell ya. _He thought.

He rounded the corner to his father's office. Jamal paused for a moment. "Okay this isn't to hard." He said to himself. He swallowed down his nervousness and stepped inside the office.

Reggie Jenkins looked up from his paper work in shock. "Jamal, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief. Jamal rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to see if you were free for lunch." He said with a weak grin. Reggie raised an eyebrow at his son. "uh-hu." He said with a smirk. 

"Let me finish this and we'll go to The grind." Jamal nodded. His father quickly jotted down the last few words on a piece of paper then grabbed up his coat. "Let's go shall we?" He called.

They left the office, walking in complete silence toward the parking lot. "Uh, Dad I'm sorry." Jamal said breaking the silence. "I was wrong for what I said, and..." His father gripped his shoulder. "Its alright Jamal." He said. "I use to blow my top at your grandpa too." He said with a grin. Jamal looked at his father for a moment then hugged him. 

Suddenly a tingling, rather his spider sense twanged at the back of his skull. "You know something." Reggie said breaking the hug. "You're a really special kid you know that." Jamal looked around nervously. "Maybe we should go back to your office." Jamal said quickly. Reggie stared at his son. "What, Is something wrong Jamal?" He asked. 

__

Danger.

Jamal stared at his father. "I..." He trailed off. A figure appeared from behind. It was Freddy and in his hand was a gun. "Hello Mr. Jenkins." Freddy growled. Reggie turned slowly. "Fred, what are you doing?" He gasped. Freddy smiled a cruel smile. "I quit, I cant take being your lap dog." He said. The tingling screamed at the back of Jamal's head, telling every part of his mind and body to do something. "Take easy Fred." Jamal said softly. 

Freddy jerked the gun toward Jamal. The tingling screamed at him. "You don't know what it's like!" He shouted. "I've worked hard and here I am just a lowly office boy!" Jamal stared at Freddy, his eyes muscles flexed at zoomed in on Freddy's trigger finger. "But not anymore." He snarled and pointed the gun back at Reggie. "So long." He fired. "NO!" Jamal shouted.

He watched as the bullet struck his father. Reggie went spinning to the ground. Freddy turned his gaze to Jamal and smiled wickedly. He pointed the gun, but Jamal was already moving. He leaped though the air and landed on the side wall. Freddy fired at him, but Jamal had leaped to safety.

A "Thwip" sound rang out and a thin gray line of webbing shout out whipping the ground from Freddy's hand. "What the hell!" Freddy gasped. Jamal sailed though the air. He landed in front of him. "BASTARD!" He roared and slugged Freddy. The blow sent Freddy flying though the air. He landed roughly on the hood of a parked car. Jamal turned to where his father lie. He moved over to him and held him. Reggie looked up at him weakly. "T-tell your mother." He strained to speak. "No Dad, don't..." Jamal stared to say, but Reggie shushed him. "Tell her and your sister I love them." He said, then his eyes gazed over and his body went limp. Reggie Jenkins was dead. 


	4. Chapter 4-The Coming of A Hero

****

Two Months Later-

Max Reed stood beside the alley wall across the street from The Seven-Eleven. He was dressed in all black leather Jacket, black shirt and matching boots. He took the last drag of his cig and tossed it aside. He'd been standing there for at least an hour, waiting. Then he saw them.

A young couple stepped out. Max let out a chuckle. The guy was tall and lean._ Easy to take down._ He thought with a grin. The girl was blonde with a slim form. The couple crossed the nearly empty parking lot. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black mask. "Go time." He muttered pulling it down over his head.

Max rushed out of the alley. He slammed into the lean guy knocking him down. "Don't be a hero." He snarled and drew a switch blade out. The guy nodded. Max chuckled. "Now tell your girl to throw me the purse." He ordered. The guy did nothing. "I said NOW!" He grabbed the guy up and slammed him into the car. "Okay, you don't wanna play fair." He growled brining the knife up the guys eye. "Say good bye to your face."

"That's not nice."

Max turned at the sound of the voice. A red and blue clad figure hung upside down on some thin line he could barely see. He could make out the spider web design that covered the man from head to toe. A pair of white eye leans stared back at him. "Besides her purse isn't your color." He called. The costumed man shout something from his wrist. A thin line caught Max by the chest, yanking him toward him. "I'd say black and blue." He heard the masked man say before a red gloved fist struck him and everything went black.

John Miller stood frozen in fear. He knew he'd taken the wrong way home by cutting though Parwood. The neighborhood was run by the Scorpions. Three of the gang members stood in front of them. "What set you from dawg?" One of them, A Latino growled. Miller said nothing. "This fool is playing us man." Another one snapped. The Latino smiled. "Fun time." He sneered raising his fist to hit Miller. Suddenly the thug was jerked backward. He went flying into several garbage cans. "Did I come at a bad time?" A voice called. A man dressed in red and blue dropped from the street light above them. He landed feet first on top of one of the two thugs. The thug let out a groan and didn't get back up. Behind the masked man, the last thug drew his gun. "Behind you!" Miller shouted, but the mask man seem to sense it somehow. He somersaulted off the fallen thug, twisting in mid air he slammed a foot into the gun mans chest. He went flying into his partner in the trash cans.

"Kids, today no respect." The mask man said shaking his head. He looked at Miller. "You okay sir?" He asked. Miller nodded weakly. "W-who are you?" He stammered. Miller could tell the mask man was smiling. "Spider-Man." He said, then shot a line of whatever it was out of his wrist and swung off into the night.

Mark Clemons held on to the passenger seat. The squad car whipped around the corner of Bellflower and South street. He glanced at Mat Bluestone at the wheel. "Where'd you learn to drive, Mad Max?" He asked. They were the lead car in the high speed chase. In front of them a black SUV sped forward. It weaved in and out of traffic. "Not at all sir." Bluestone said with a smirk. Clemons frowned at him. They cut across the intersection and speed down the street.

"This is going to be a long night." Clemons muttered to himself.

Spider-Man made a wide swing on to a rooftop. He stood there for a moment. _I'm getting the hang of this stuff._ He thought. _Dad would be proud. _He gazed down at the city below. A black SUV sped down the street behind it several police cars followed. "That's not good." He muttered. Spider-Man leaped from the roof, shooting a web line to a near by building he began to follow the pursuit.

"All units, Give this guy room." Clemons shouted into his radio. "We don't want him to hurt the hostage." He looked back at the SUV. He noticed a figure in Red and Blue swinging on to the roof of the SUV. "Did you see that?" Clemons asked Bluestone. "I was about to ask you sir." Bluestone responded.

Spider-Man landed lightly on the roof of the SUV. He waited for his spider-sense to tell him of danger. It buzzed as if someone was brushing a feather along his ear. He crawled across the roof of the Van. "Back off Cops!" He heard someone shout. He peeked over the side to see a man with a scar that ran down the side of his face. 

"Stay back or I'll do her!" He shouted out the window. _Don't think so. _Spider-Man thought. He peered over into the driver's face. "Okay, you out." He called yanking the driver out of the seat. He tossed him on to the side wall. He glance back to see the gun man get up. He swung himself into the driver seat. Beside him a woman sat, her face was covered in bruises. She gasped at him. "Relax, I'm the good guy." Spider-Man called. He brought the SUV to the side of the road. "Excuse me I got a nut ball to catch." He said disappearing out the window.

The thug had a good head start on him, but Spider-Man had caught up to him quick. He landed on a roof top of a house as the gunman raced past. He lunched himself into the air. He swung down low right at the gunman. "Going my way" He called passing over him. The gunman fried wildly at Spider-man, who bounced from one street light to the next. "Missed me Sparky." He called.

The gunman went to fire again, but Spider-Man was gone. "What the hell?" He whimpered. He didn't notice Spider-Man had doubled back and was hanging upside down behind him. "Psst, Hey you." He called. The gunman turned only to see a red boot coming at him. It clipped him in the chin knocking him down. "Please don't get up." Spider-Man called landing on the side walk. The thug growled and leaped at him. He swung his fist at Spider-Man, who slapped it away. "Missed me." He said. "And you're trying so hard." He somersaulted and kicked the thug in the chin. He fell to the ground. Spider-Man landed on the hood of a car, he flipped both wrist firing webbing at the gunman. A second later the gunman was wrapped up in webbing. Spider-Man then hung him from a street light. "You look so cute." He called.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted from behind him. Spider-Man turned to see Officer Janet Jenkins stepping from her car gun drawn. "Don't move." She snapped. Spider-Man winced inward. "Hold on top cop." He said pointing a finger at her. "I caught the guy, You should be nicer to me." He sprung up in to the air and shot a web line to a street light. "Later." He called swinging down the street.

* * *

"Jamal!"

Jamal sat up sharply at the sound of his name. Sara Jameson sat across from him with a frown on her face. "Hu?" He said puzzled. It took him a minute to remember they were in study hall. "What is with you lately?" She snapped. "You've been dozing in off alot lately. 

Jamal almost smiled at Sara. He hadn't told anyone he was Spider-Man not even one of his best friends. He yawned stiffly. "Nothings wrong, Just long nights." He said back. Sara frowned at him. "You don't have a job." She snapped._ That's what you think._ Jamal thought. "Its nothing." He said back. Sara sighed. "Look I know your dealing with your dad and stuff, but if something's wrong I wanna try to help you." She said. Jamal smiled and took her hand in his. "Don't worry your self Sara, I'm good." He said flashing her his famous Jenkins grin.

"You sure?"

He looked at her for a moment. _I should just tell her and Phil what I do._ He thought. _Oh yeah, that'll come off well, Hey guys I'm Spider-Man!_ "Really Sara, I'm fine." He assured her. Sara leaned back in her chair. "Fine, I'll wait for you..." She trailed off. Her eyes widen with shock. "What?" He said following her gaze along with the rest of the students.

Jacob Xanatos strolled into the classroom. He wore all black. His face was pale, his neat hair was tasseled and his eyes were puffy. "Whoa, night of the living dead." Phil Urich said softly from behind Sara. Jamal watched as Jacob stalked over to an empty seat and sat down. _I can't believe his dad made him come back to school after what happen to his mom. _Jamal thought. _Still, I can relate. _

After his father's murder, Jamal had spent several weeks out of school dealing with the loss and the pain which made him decide to become Spider-Man. Jamal shook his head.

"Poor Jacob." Rebekah's soft voice floated into the air. Jamal looked up to see her standing beside him. He didn't even notice her standing there. "Yeah, I know how he feels." Jamal said. "Me too." She added. They looked at each other for a moment. She smiled, her green eyes twinkled brightly. He smiled back.

Then the tingling struck the back of his head as if someone hit him. _Danger here?, You gotta be kidding._ He thought. Then the building shook. An explosion ripped though the roof of the class room. Jamal looked up to see a figure with batwings hovering in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Jamal heard Phil gasped. Jamal stared at it. Its glowing red eyes stare down at the classroom and locked on to Jacob. "Trouble." He said softly. 


	5. Chapter 5- The Sensational Spider-Man.

"Xanatossss." The name escaped his lips in a hiss. The creature once known as Dave Xanatos stared at his brother. He let out a growl. It dove in to the classroom right toward Jacob. Jacob let out a scream as the creature grabbed him up. It flicked its hand out. A fireball sailed across the room and blew a jagged hole into the wall. "HELP ME!" Jacob screamed. It chuckled deeply and soared into the sky.

Jamal watched as the creature flew into the room and grabbed up Jacob. Behind him the students poured out of the classroom. "Jamal come on!" Phil shouted. He raced back into the class room grabbing his arm. "You can't help him." He said. Jamal stared at Phil, then darted past him. "Jamal!" He heard Phil call after him. He race down the hall, dodging the students as they ran past. He hopped over the stair railing and landed softly on the ground. He stepped out into the open. He saw the creature sailing over the school still holding a screaming Jacob. Jamal glanced around his surroundings. He noticed a pair of bushes off to the side. "Not the best place to change." He muttered darting into the bushes.

A second later, Spider-Man leaped out. He bent his wrist back, brining his two middle fingers into his palm. A thin line of webbing shot out and attached to the roof of the cafeteria. "Hang on Jacob." He said yanking on to the web, he swung himself upward into the sky after them. 

Jacob could nothing but scream. He glanced down to see Long Beach pass under him in a blur. "HELP ME!" He screamed again. The creature that held him grunted and tightened his grip on him. "Let me go!" He shouted in its face. The creature grunted. "Xanatosssss." It hissed at him. It's needle like fangs seemed to gleam at him.

Suddenly something slammed in to the creatures side. The creature lost his grip on him. Jacob went falling away from the creature. He let out a scream.

Spider-Man caught sight of The winged creature. He swung on to a roof top, then sprinted across it. He leaped from the roof, bouncing off a street light. Spider-Man went into a tumble and slammed both feet into the winged creature's side. The creature jerked and twisted in mid-air. He let go of Jacob. 

Spider-Man twisted into a dive and fell after Jacob. He shout a web to another building. He jerked and swung wide toward Jacob. He let go of the web, twisting around and caught Jacob by the leg. "Gotcha." He said shooting a web to the next building. "Me!" Jacob shouted in shock. "Who's got you!" Spider-Man quickly swung Jacob upright. They swung back toward Lakewood High.

It watched the man save its brother, but it didn't bother it that much. "Xanatossssss." It snarled. The creature turned and flew toward Downtown Long Beach right toward Xanatos towers.

Spider-Man and Jacob swung down to the grass outside Lakewood High. The crowd of students parted as they came down. "You leave the swinning to professionals." He told him. Jacob nodded weakly. "Now if you'll excuse me." He went to fire a web when Jacob grabbed his shoulder. "It attacked my house and killed my mom." He told him. "I think it's going after my Dad, please you gotta help him." 

Spider-Man looked at Jacob for a moment. The look of fear flashed across Spider-Man's mind. It was the same look he had when his father was murdered. "I will." He said shooting a web line. "I promise." He added then swung off into the mid day sky.

David Xanatos stared at the red headed woman seated across from his desk. She was dress in all black and wore a pair of dark sunglasses. "You do realize how important this is." He said. "The creature must be stopped and at any cost." She smirked. "That's the whole trick isn't it." She said. Xanatos rose up and crossed the room. He stood in the window. "Can you do it?" He asked her. The woman nodded. "It can be done." She told him.

Suddenly Owen burst into the room. "Sir!" He said breathlessly. Xanatos turned and glared at him. "What is it?" He asked. "Its The creature sir, it just attacked Lakewood High." He told him. "It appears its coming here." Xanatos frowned. Then an explosion rattled the building.

Xanatos turned and looked out the window. Smoke billowed out of the research lab. "No, Its here." He said softly.

Spider-Man landed on the roof of a bus. The bus driver peeked out his driver side window. Spider-Man gave a wave. "Don't mind me." He called shooting a web line and swung away from the bus. He sailed above the traffic. _Great where'd this guy go._ He thought landing on the side of a building. He scrambled up the side and on to the rooftop.

He spotted smoke coming from the Xanatos industries complex. "Bingo." He said shooting a web line then and swung off toward the smoke.

The creature flung another fire ball at the ground. People ran screaming about. It chuckled. It threw another fire ball at the ground. The fire ball blew and sent people flying. 

"Hey!"

The creature turned to see a red and blue blur swing toward him. The blurry form slammed into him knocking him backward. The creature growled. It ignored the blow then looked at the two towers. It sensed its father. "Fatherrrrr." It hissed. With a flap of his wings he flew right at the tower.

Spider-Man came to rest on the roof of the complex. He frowned behind his mask. The blow didn't even slow the creature. It simply flew toward the tower. "Damn it." He grumbled. Then he felt his spider-sense buzz. He looked down to see three black vans pull up and several armed men hopped out. They held oddly looking guns in his hands. "Uh-Oh." Spider-Man whispered. "This is about to get ugly."

The creature flew toward the tower. As it got closer it made out Xanatos. Suddenly something struck its back. It roared in pain and twisted around. It looked down to see several armed men shooting at it. The creature let out an inhuman roar and dove toward them.

"I hate it when I'm right." Spider-Man muttered as the creature dove down toward the gunmen. He sprung from the roof and slammed into the creature. The blow this time caught the creature off guard knocking it into the side of a building. "Okay big boy, relax." Spider-Man said landing on the ground in front of the armed men.

The creature rose up and roared at him. It's fists seemed to glow. Spider-Man leaped at it. He slugged it across the face. "Relax!" He shouted, but the creature grabbed him and flung him across the complex. Spider-Man shot a web line to one of the lower buildings. It jerk and sent him flying back at the creature. He slammed feet first into it, but the creature recovered quickly. He grabbed Spider-Man by the feet and flung him into one of the buildings. Spider-Man sat up with a groan. "Okay...that hurt." He muttered. He rose to his feet and bounded toward it.

It turned its gaze from the red and blue clad man and roared at the others who stood before it. "FATHHHER!" It roared. It held up its glowing fists. The gunmen didn't move. "Take it down!" One of them shouted. 

Spider-Man bounced off the roof of a van, the ricocheted off the side of a building. His spider-sense screamed at him. He saw the men in black Kevlar point their weapons at the winged creature. "Wait!" He shouted, but he knew it was too late. They fired.

Xanatos watched as the armed men fired on his son. Beside him he heard Owen gasp. Xanatos's eyes shifted to the Red and Blue clad man bouncing toward them. "Who is that?" He whispered.

The creature staggered under the blasts. The bullets cut though its chest, sending pieces of it flying all over. Another bullet ripped though its shoulder blade, another cut though his abdomen. The creature crumbled to the ground bleeding. Its wings were shredded. It looked up to the tower. He saw his father staring at him. "F...fatherrr." It whimpered.

Spider-Man landed on the roof of one of the black vans. The creature was down. It was bleeding badly. He leaped from the van. He shot a web net on to the armed men. He landed beside the creature. The creature ground. "Hold on, we need to get you a doctor." He said. The creature seemed to ripple and change into the form a young man. 

"M-my father...dangerous..." The young man said then he coughed, blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His eyes glazed over. He was dead. Spider-Man stared at him. For a second he flashed back to two months ago where he'd seen his father gunned down. He looked away. 

Suddenly his spider-sense went off. He whipped around to see the armed men rise up from his web net. One of them pointed his gun at him. "Gotta go." Spider-Man said. He raced toward them, then bounced over them. He shot a web line and swung away from the Xanatos Industries.

* * *

Lakewood High was a mess from what Jamal could tell. He stood along with the rest of the student watching the fire fighters put the last of the fires out. He stood silent. He glanced at Phil who stood beside him, his face grim. He caught sight of Sara Jameson trying her best to question the police officers. He glanced off again, then he saw them.

Mike and Rebekah stood off to the side holding each other. He hung his head. Phil gripped his shoulder. "Man what a way to end the week eh?" He said with a grin. Jamal looked up at him and smirked. "You could say that." He gave one last look at Rebekah. _Someday she'll see._ He thought. _For her I'd wait forever._

** * **One Week Later-**

Jamal let out a sigh. He stared down at his math homework. "Okay, this whomps." He muttered slamming his book shut. He reached over and turned on his television. "Ah nothing beats a little T.V." He sighed leaning back in his chair.

_"For those of you just tuning in, a fire is raging out of control in the Bellflower district of Long Beach." _The newscaster was saying. _"Reports say that there is a family trapped in one of the burning buildings." _Jamal sprung up from his chair and moved over to his dresser. He pulled out a suit case. He opened it and pulled out a red wide eyed mask. "Time to go to work." He said with a grin.

A moment later Spider-Man shot a web line though the air. He crossed the city at top speed. "Look out Long Beach." He said grinning behind his mask. "Here Comes The Sensational Spider-Man."

The End.


End file.
